Gone for a Ride
by SkipPer13
Summary: Clary and Derek have their second run in with the kid named Jace, but this time will they get away? Keep on reading the exciting adventure that takes part with the Characters from Mortal Instuments and The Darkest Powers Series! Tell me What you Think.


-Chloe

"Holy crap Tori how did you get all this crap," I asked her as she sat on her already full bag.

"Remember that time I went shopping at Wal-Mart?"

"No," I answered.

She smiled, "that's because you were out with Derek." She laughed and finished zipping up her luggage. "And actually half of it is pillows and a blanket."

"You're stealing pillows?" I asked her.

"What if we have to sleep in the van or something we should at least be comfortable," She said back with a smile.

Suddenly the window shattered and three figures stood right across the room. I ran to the phone as Tori ran for the door. Jace slammed the receiver down, before I could punch in the number. The tall girl stepped in Tori's way. Luckily she saw that coming and she used a knock back spell that Simon had helped with.

What was unlucky was that the other boy caught her and held her hands behind her back and used something I was unable to see that knocked her out. "Jace you got the rope?"

Jace kept his eyes on me but he reached behind him and pulled out some rope from a backpack. "She's seems to be a witch tie her up tight."

The door slammed open, "Are you alright I heard a noise…" Aunt Lauren stopped in her track. The boy grabbed her and quickly tied her up and knocked her out as well.

I just stood there scared to move. They had followed us, "Where is Derek?"

"That's why we are here," Jace answered back. "Alec, help Isabelle up. Derek will be here soon. He had to have heard the noise."

Right on queue we heard footsteps outside the room and Derek appeared in the doorway. Alec grabbed Isabelle and pulled her over to where Jace and I stood. Jace pulled me to him and put his hand to my throat. "Stay there," Jace demanded.

"Let her go," Derek demanded back.

"You're not in a position to be demanding anything," Alec said.

"All we want is for you to come with us and to answer some questions. Explain all this to us. In exchange we will let your girl go," Jace said.

"Derek, don't please." He couldn't do it, he couldn't go with them.

Derek looked at Jace's face, "You will let her go it I go with you."

"Yes," Jace answered back.

Derek gave it a bit of thought, "very well." He bent his head.

Jace stepped forward pulling me with him, "Start walking. Alec, call a van."

"No, you leave her here," Derek demanded.

"No, she will be coming along, for she will be your incentive to stay and answer our questions. Or…" he began to squeeze my neck. "I can kill her now."

"Fine we'll take Kit's van." Derek said and we all began to walk to towards Kit's van.

Derek reached under the passenger's floor mat and pulled out a spare key. He handed it to Alec's outstretch hand. Isabelle was now awake and she sat in the passage seat as Alec drove. I sat in the back with Jace next to me and Derek right in front. "That way you won't try to escape," Jace said.

Derek just rolled his eyes, though we both knew he was right."What did you want to speak to me about?"

Jace paused to think of how to word what he wanted to say, "Who are you guys?"

Derek wouldn't answer him, he didn't like this Jace kid at all, so I answered instead, "We are umm..."

"Super naturals," Derek helped.

"Yeah, super naturals."

"How many are here with you, what type of SN are you, and why are you here?" Jace asked.

"Six, but one is a human. I'm a werewolf; Kit and Simon are both warlocks. Tori is a witch and Chloe is a necromancer," Derek explained.

"We came here, because we're on the run," I answered next.

Jace paused in his questioning, "running from what?"

"A group of evil scientists," Derek laughed.

I laughed as well knowing that in a way it was true. "Yeah, they call themselves the Edison group."

"You don't mean the same people who run the Edison group home do you?" Jace asked.

"You know of them?" I asked.

"Yeah Alec and I were sent there two years ago to take care of a curtain demon. He had supposable become a danger to himself and others," Jace said.

"You killed him!" Derek almost launched himself at Jace.

Jace's facial expression doesn't change, "I already said it. He was becoming a danger to himself and to others."

Derek's became red, "so am I, but I'm not hurting anyone. How are you to know that he didn't have the control that I have."

"Who's to say that you have that good of control anyway?" Jace yelled at him.

"Shut up! Leave him alone. You have no idea what kind of control he has. For all you know I'm more of a danger than he is!" I yelled at him.

Alec spoke up before Jace could reply. "We have never had a necromancer on our list."

"Well, I'm not a normal necromancer," I said without thinking.

Jace glance to his side at me, "What do you mean by that."

Derek answered before I could, "She was one of the Edison group's experiments she has a little less control then a normal necromancer. That doesn't mean she is more of a danger than me. In fact she really isn't anything to really worry about." He gave me a look that said that I needed to keep my mouth shut.

The car stopped and I looked out the window. We were parked outside a huge building that looked like it was an academy or something. Jace and his friends led us inside.

When we stepped through the door that Clary girl ran up to Jace and hugged him. "What took you so long you said thirty minutes top not an hour and a half."

"I'm sorry. It took a bit longer to get them to cooperate than I had anticipated..."

"You brought them here!" Clary yelled at Jace. "Are you insane, Valentine is just waiting for a reason to come kill you? Bringing down-worlders here is a suicide mission."

Jace looked at Clary with eyes of hope. I could tell he didn't want her to worry so much about him. "Clary I know that, but I think that we should recruit these to here."

"Whoa wait. We didn't sign up for anything like that," Derek said.

"We have others who are going to be worried about us." I told Jace. We couldn't just leave Tori, Simon, Kit, and my Aunt.

Jace smiled towards me, "We can make your problem disappear. We'll let your friends know your safe with us. We'll even give them a safe place to go."

"Isn't going to happen," Derek answered.

Alec laughed, "If you don't let us help, sooner or later we will have to hunt you."

"Alec," Jace warned.

"That is exactly why I have no intention in helping," Derek said pulling me close to him. "If you plan to hunt us then how can I trust you with my friends and my lives?"

"If you are put on our list we must kill you, but there is no promise in any of you showing up on our list," Jace said.

Derek laughed nervously, "If the Edison Group can put people on your list then most likely we will soon be on it anyway."

I gave this some thoughts and realized that he was right. The others could be in danger even now. "Derek," I whispered at a level that only he would be able to hear. "Is the others in danger right now."

"They may be soon if we don't get back to them soon. With the Edison Group looking for us we can't stay to long in one place and we've been in this town for nearly a week." Derek's voice sounded very anxious as he spoke.

"Why is it you need us," I asked looking straight at Jace.

He looked up, "I think that the Edison Group may become a target of Valentine or they may be working for him. We need to know everything that you know. Plus we will need your help in infiltrating the group."

"Absolutely, not," Derek yelled at Jace. "You will not put Chloe into that kind of danger and I will not go back. If I go back they will certainly kill me. I can't just let them do that when my friends need me. I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." Derek's voice got calmer as he spoke.

Jace stayed calm the entire time, "I don't have to go, just help me get in."

"They won't do that. They have files on their previous experiments and they only take in the one that were experiments," I told him.

"We could slip them a file saying I am an experiment," Jace tried.

I shook my head, "It won't work because the main man, Dr. Davidoff, was there for all the experiments. He knows each and every patient."

"They have to have more experiment. We may be able to hack a file and turn you into one of the experiments," Derek said. He looked deep in thought as he spoke, "Only thing is, we need to find one that is dangerous enough that we could fake an accident. To get you in we would have to have you hurt someone by accident, but blame it on a sic- problem."

I looked at Derek, "You can't be serious, Derek."

He looked at me with sad eyes then looked at Jace, "If I help you will you let her go?"

"After you've helped," Jace answered.

"I can't do that. You have to let her go first."

Jace shook he head, "I'm not going to trust my family's lives in your hands with nothing in mine to use."

"Jace you're insane. If you work with them, Valentine will kill you. You know he doesn't put up with working with down-worlders," Clary tried to explain.

"That's exactly why I need to do this," Valentine can't control me.

Clary's voice rose in fear, "If this is about proving yourself to him, there are better ways then going on a suicide mission."

"I'm not proving myself. I'm just showing that he can't control my life and make me fear him," Jace said.

I didn't know who this Valentine person was, but I could tell that he was a dangerous man. Derek asked the question that I had been thinking in my mind, "Who is this Valentine?"

Alec gasped, "You've been buried just as deep as Clary was. Where have you guys been all your life?"

"Well with me being on the run most my life and stuck in a group home the rest I didn't have that kind of luxury to be connected to my 'home world.'" He glanced at me, "And she didn't know 'til last year that she was a necromancer. She was cut off from that kind of stuff all together."

I never guessed that this is what my 16th birthday would be like. Trouble at a club, getting away only to be caught at our hotel, and know we find out that if we were to be caught by this Valentine man we'd more than likely be killed. Jace had told us what he knew of Valentine, but warned us that there was a lot he didn't know about him.

After we had learned what we were able, of Valentine, Jace showed us to our room. Derek had requested the same room with two beds. As we got ready for bed he allowed me to use the bathroom first. While I was taking a shower a knock came at the bathroom door, "Clary brought by some extra clothes that she thought you might be able to fit. I'll leave it on the toilet seat," Derek said awkwardly.

I peeked out of the shower curtain and I smiled at him, "Thanks Derek." He blushed and left murmuring a 'you're welcome,' on his way out.


End file.
